Thoughts for your Lover: Yuka
by Themulchmeister
Summary: Yuka ponders about her own desires whilst preparing dinner. Rated T for minor sexual activity but you already expected that!


_Work and play..._

It had been at least six months since Yuka had arrived in Kamakura. Those six months seemed to just float away in time much like the cherry blossoms in the breeze. Yuka had not taken the time to consider how much had occurred in her life in those past few months.

During the middle of preparing another meal for the swelling number of residents at the Maple Inn, Yuka recalled her exciting experience here in Kamakura ever since she first stepped off that railway station six months ago.

"Um...Excuse me Yuka-san, but could you please pass me the onion?" Mayu, the wonderful little helper, called over. She was one of the new faces to enter Yuka's life since coming here to meet her cousin Kouta six months ago. But it was another face which had changed her way of life forever. Someone who would force Yuka to grow up from a stubborn and clingy girl, to a mature, motherly and kind-hearted woman. And she could hear her childish cries as she was fooling around with Kouta outside.

Yuka dropped the kitchen knife and called out to them. "Hey Kouta! Nyu! Why don't you guys prepare the table?" Perhaps six months ago, Yuka would have simply responded to Kouta's behaviour with a hard punch to the gut. But now she had to take on a more nurturing role ever since Kouta and herself took custody of Mayu. She could no longer sulk if she saw Nyu giving Kouta a huge hug or if she accidentally tripped on him in an awkward position. She just had to see Nyu as Nyu and Kouta as – well she still sometimes thought of him as an idiot.

Yuka looked back down at the bench but couldn't help notice her own body. She still wondered if Kouta really meant those words – that he really did like her. Yuka was still self-conscious about her own body. _Kouta isn't that shallow...I hope...I mean...Surely mine are alright too?_

"This looks like it's almost ready." Mayu peered into the steaming pot of whatever feast was being made. "Why don't you go and sit down while I clean things here."

Yuka smiled at the young girl's humble nature. "No, I'll be fine, you go ahead get some fresh air for a while." Yuka would have preferred to have some time to dwell on her thoughts some more.

"Well I suppose I could take Wanta for a little walk." Mayu decided before she left Yuka to finish the tedious kitchen tasks by herself.

When the young girl departed the room, Yuka could let her feelings flow like the kitchen tap. She gripped the edges of the sink, filling the basin up with her tears. _I'm such an idiot! Why can't I get over my jealousy of Nyu? Why does everything Kouta do around that girl bother me so much? Dammit Kouta! Damn you!_

"Hey Yuka are you okay?" The sound of his voice entering the room disrupted her sobs.

She wiped her eyes with her forearm and feigned a weak smile. "Yeah, I was just cutting onions that's all." She sniffed.

Kouta scratched the back of his head. "Well Nyu sure has been a handful lately. I finally managed to sit her down for dinner." Kouta laughed as he kindly began helping Yuka prepare the meals.

Yuka's fringe covered over her eyes as she lowered her head. "Say...Kouta?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever..._Think about playing around with me sometimes?_"

"What was that?" Kouta tilted his head. "I didn't get the last part."

"Oh nothing...Nothing at all..." Yuka smiled before leaving the kitchen with two bowls ready for the table.

When she set down the bowls Kouta asked her if she knew where Mayu had gone? After explaining that she had gone to take Wanta for a short walk, Kouta said, "Well I better go find her and tell her dinner's ready."

Yuka followed Kouta to the foyer, just as he was about to leave she was attacked from behind by a naughty Nyu. "AH! Nyu what are you doing cut that out!" She tried in vain to set herself free but Nyu had a colossal grip on Yuka's chest puppies.

"Nyu what are you-"

"Just go, hurry up!" Yuka cried helplessly as she began moaning in her own sinful pleasure. She didn't want Kouta to enjoy any of this. Yet she somewhat wished that it was Kouta doing the fondling instead.

"Nyu! Nyu! Nyu!" Nyu kept chirping as she curiously pressed harder against Yuka's airbags. The sensation thrilled Yuka to the point where she fell to her knees. Her legs becoming loose like fluid, her muscles relaxing.

_Oh God I need to control myself before I..._

Thankfully after about ten minutes of Nyu torture (or 'fun'), Kouta came back through the door to save the day. It looked like there was now two other girls with him. Had he picked up another young child to board this restaurant? What kind of harem was her cousin gathering?

The tender sores around Yuka's breasts were enough to tell her that she probably didn't need to feel too jealous afterall. Besides, looking after another child would give her all the pleasure she could ever wish for – at least she hoped...

* * *

><p>I could have gone further with this one, but then I think it would take too much away from Yuka as the central character. I really hope that once you've read this one that you can take the time to check out my <strong>Preview for Elfen Lied Season 2<strong> and leave a small review or message. It's very demotivating when you don't get as many responses as you'd like. So please take the time to read that one and give a small review afterwards. It will stay up for maybe another week so give me your thoughts about it before I begin the second season fic. As for our _Thoughts_, I believe I've inadvertenly created a connection between all the character one-shots so far as they progress towards the end of the series (Kuruma ep 1; Mayu ep 4; Nana ep 5/6; Arakawa ep 7/8; then Yuka ep 7/8). Therefore the last few episodes will focus on the character's stories towards the final few episodes of the anime. I think Bando might fit nicely into our next one, so keep your vectors peeled for the next one-shot!


End file.
